


Puppy Problems

by Arcticstar



Series: Stony Stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, puppies make messes, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticstar/pseuds/Arcticstar
Summary: Just a Domestic Little AU where Tony and Steve get it on, eventually.Muse: I got a puppy!





	Puppy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I must acknowledge my awesome beta, PrincessofConflict, without whom I would produce sub par porn. Or is that over par, since over par is bad in golf? Anyway, hopefully my edits using her constructive criticism do her justice.
> 
> Now, enjoy the fluff followed by smut. It's about half and half.
> 
> Update: Had to set this story to only users since I had some nosey people yelling about this across the room IRL.

“Cap, what is that?” was the first thing out of Tony’s mouth as he entered the tower’s common room.

Steve looked up from where he was perched on the edge of the couch, arms awkwardly shifting in front of him as if trying to conceal something. A small whimper came from between the soldier’s arms and Tony narrowed his eyes, staring intently at the good captain’s lap.

 Steve let out an uncertain ‘uhh’ as Tony stalked towards him to get a better look.

“Is that a dog?”

Eyes still narrowed, Tony redirected his gaze from the small ball of fluff in the super soldier’s lap to his face. One eyebrow raised, he opened his mouth again.

“I believe that this tower has rule about pets. Actually, I believe there’s a ‘no animals’ rule in general. Birdbrain is already pushing it with his hawk habits. I believe I briefed you all about that the first day you moved in.”

Tony continued to stare down Steve, hand resting comically on his cocked hip as he waited for a response.

“Uhh… well,” Steve mumbled, not looking him in the eyes. “You actually didn’t. Brief us, I mean.”

Tony breathed out harshly through his teeth, trying to recount the first week of the team’s residence in his tower, distinctly remembering his intent to make sure all the so-called _Avengers_  knew his very particular house rules. Well, tower rules. Turning away from Steve to stare into space, Tony gave a terse call to the almost empty room. “Jarvis?”

A perfectly polite British voice came from above. “I’m sorry, sir. It seems that whilst you did write up a list of home rules, in the period leading up to the Avenger’s residence, you did not impart these rules onto your team mates.”

Tony just stood there, his gaze passing back and forth between the camera installed across the room and Steve. Steve, for his part, simply sat there, shoulders oddly hunched and eyes directed at the wiggling bundle of fur in his lap.

A small yip and another whine broke Tony from his reverie.

He glared at the animal that dare attempt to enter his life.

“Get rid of it.”

He turned to walk away, but stopped when his forearm was grabbed; snatched really. He briefly considered trying to pull away but was sure his shoulder would dislocate if he tried. Cap really was too strong for his own good. He turned, looking at Steve’s face then down at the hand grasping his arm and back again.  Steve’s bright blue eyes gazed imploringly into Tony’s as he spoke, a serious tone to his voice.

“I can’t just get rid of it. was given to me. If I just gave it away it would break the girl’s heart.”  Tony’s glower had been building in strength throughout Steve’s explanation, watching Rogers hunching in on himself slightly as it intensified. Well, that was until he heard the last line. A little girl.

Steve looked up when he heard a groan. Tony had slapped a hand over his face and turned away again. A sheepish smile dared to grace his face as he realised what Tony’s speechlessness meant.

The puppy was staying.

* * *

Tony stepped into the elevator from his workshop, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders. He was looking forward to his king-sized bed and Egyptian cotton sheets after finishing another all-nighter. First, however, he had to collect his tablet, which he was almost certain he’d left in the communal kitchen during his coffee run earlier that night, before he’d gotten started in the labs.

Taking a step back to lean against the wall as the elevator rose, Tony heard a crack from beneath his foot. Quickly turning his head down, he saw some bark protruding from beneath his shoe. A twig. Looking around his feet, Tony spotted streaks of dirt and a few scattered leaves that littered the elevator floor.

Tony’s head rocked back to hit the mirrored wall as he looked to the ceiling. That puppy was a menace, and what was Steve doing that that could possibly create such a mess.

The doors opened at the common floor, and Tony’s eyes caught the tracks of dirt that continued out from the elevator. Forgetting his tablet, Tony followed the trail of muck that dared tarnish his home.

The trail ended at a closed door, the bathroom, and he sighed. At least Steve had the sense to keep the mess away from any carpeted areas. Swinging the door open wide, Tony kept a hand on his hip as he took in the room.

His eyes picked up the Captain kneeling next to the bath. He heard a yell as a splash came from the bath, soaking the man as he jumped back from the bath, laughing. His white shirt was soaked through, his defined chest and back showing through the thin layer of damp fabric.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat as Cap quickly removed his shirt, chuckling softly as Tony took in its soaked state. He coughed to draw Steve’s attention, straightening his posture and gripping his hip a bit harder. Steve’s head whipped up over his shoulder to look at the man standing in the doorway. The puppy continued to splash in the water, jumping for the edge to escape the bath.

“Uhh, hi Tony. I took this little rascal out to the park today on my morning run, but when I let him off the leash he decided rolling through the mud would be a swell idea.”

A light blush seemed to rise from his chest to his neck, with Steve smiling sheepishly as he wrung his damp shirt between his hands. The puppy continued to frolic in the sudd-filled water, indifferent to the two men regarding each other near it. Tony shifted his weight to his other leg, his unbroken stare causing the Cap’s blush to brighten further.

“You’ll be cleaning up your mess, correct?” Tony asked. Well, not really asked, it was more a confirmation of an order.

“Oh definitely, I just wanted to make sure this little hell hound couldn’t make any more mess while I did, so he came first.” Steve grinned brightly, pouring soap into his hand and grabbing the soaked ball of fluff, creating more sudds in its fur.

Tony shook his head and removed his hand from his hip. He was too tired to deal with this. He turned, waving a hand behind him as if to , before slamming the door shut. Wincing at the noise, Tony grabbed his tablet from the kitchen and trudged towards the elevator. Those beautiful sheets were calling to him.

* * *

Steve was reading in the common area again, when he heard a set of footsteps approaching. He looked up just in time to see a ball of white fur thrown at him. Well, more gently tossed, but had he been a second slower, he might not have caught it. Above him stood Tony, hair soaked and his shirt well on its way to being the same. Milk dripped from his hair, the tips drooping, no longer held up by gel. Pieces of banana were all through his hair and on his shoulders, surrounded by small flecks of pink and green; shredded strawberry and spinach respectively.

“Keep this fucking ball of fluff you call a dog away from me.”

Tony stormed off, and Steve was caught between wanting to smile at how frustrated Tony was or look disappointedly at his pet, who just so happened to be sitting calming in his lap, puppy eyes looking deeply into his. Looking over the clean fur, Steve wondered how on earth the pup was still pristine white and Tony was covered in that much mess.

* * *

“Steve!” was shouted across the living area of the tower early one Tuesday morning, but not early enough for Steve to still be in bed. No one else was ever around when he woke up for his morning run, except sometimes Tony if he pulled an all-nighter, which was an unfortunately common occurrence.

Steve was just digging into his post-run breakfast when he heard it again.

“Steve!” It was harsher this time, a harder edge to the sound, and echoing down from the ceiling. The third shout was the same, almost desperate, and Steve finally stood up to come to Tony’s rescue, entering the fire escape stairs to reach Tony’s personal level.

Walking into Tony’s room and closing the door gently, Steve found Tony standing at his wardrobe wearing only his boxer briefs and bed hair. Behind him was a pile of clothing, tall enough to reach Tony’s sternum and wide enough that even he could not encircle it with his arms. As he looked back to Tony, he saw a white shirt being tossed onto the growing pile.

He heard a choked noise before another “Steve!” rang out, this one louder than before, though that may have been from standing right next to Tony.

“Argh, Tony, no need to be so loud,” he muttered, neck.

Tony whipped around, next piece of clothing in hand, a pair of socks, and let loose another death glare. Before he could move, Steve saw the sock moving towards him and a blink later felt soft fabric hit the bridge of his nose.

“Rogers, that little demon of yours has ruined all my clothes,” was all he heard as he removed the offending article from his face.

Walking over to the massive pile of clothes, Steve grabbed the white shirt that was thrown there earlier. The cuffs had become frayed slightly, nothing too bad, the threads could be cut and inside a suit would definitely not be noticed. Taking a closer look he saw there seemed to be threads coming out from all over the fabric. Pinching one thread between his fingers, he saw it wasn’t thread. It was white fur.

Steve picked up the next item of clothing, a set of trousers. The same short white hairs littered every inch, caught in the wool, the buttons, the lining. Another item, more trousers, had the same problem. With each item of clothing he picked up, he realised the pile consisted of all Tony’s office clothes that the billionaire would not even consider to be usable. Looking at the closet, he saw all the clothes had fallen off the rail, lying crumpled on the floor covered in fur.

Not knowing what to do, Steve turned back to Tony, opening his mouth, then closing it. Steve glanced back to the closet before returning his gaze to Tony, asking tentatively, “Uhh, do you need a suit now?”

 “No, but I’ve got a meeting with the board tomorrow regarding the new energy tech I made that you couldn’t possibly understand.” Tony’s stiff posture relaxed a little as he let out a breath. He walked over to the pile and grimaced as he picked up the last shirt and held it in front of him. “Pepper is forcing me to attend, and since I’m not sure about the board’s motivations, I now have to make sure this goes through or they’re going to start pestering me about my anti-weapons policy again.”

Steve relaxed, some of the tightness in his chest loosening, as he realised there was still time; it wasn’t the worst-case scenario. No need to crash any planes and stay frozen in ice for seventy years. He could still fix this problem. A problem that he had inadvertently caused, at that. “Do you have enough time to get another suit? Dry cleaning? Or do you have another wardrobe? Can Pepper do anything? Do you need–”

“Whoa, slow down Capsicle. I’m irritated at you, not desperate for help.”

Steve raised an arm to scratch at his now flushed neck, not mentioning the panicked cries he heard earlier. “Well, I’m sorry that he got into your clothes.”

“Yeah.  Maybe, I should get him one of those shock collars and set a boundary at my door. Actually, that sounds perfect. Jarvis–”

“Tony, I think that’s a bit extreme. We can just close the door.” Steve stepped forward and embraced Tony, strong arms winding around his shoulders, strategically placing himself between Tony and the pile of clothes. “Anyway, as you said, it’ll be fine. The meeting’s not until tomorrow.”

Steve look down at Tony, hoping to see an improvement in his demeanour. Instead, he saw Tony tucking his nose, somewhat discretely, into his neck, and felt his gentle breaths tickling his collarbone. Steve stiffened as Tony’s nose moved to brush the skin in the hollow there.

Tony looked up as he felt the body holding him become rigid.

“Steve…” Tony murmured, looking up at the captain.

Steve looked down at Tony’s face, the genius. Steve relaxed at the look in his eyes and before Tony could look away in disappointment, he felt one large hand run down his spine towards his ass.

Slowly, Steve’s other hand smoothed its way up to Tony’s neck, thumb rubbing against his jaw. Tony leaned into the touch, lust blowing his pupils as he continued to stare at Steve’s own. When Tony voiced no complaint, Steve gripped the firm ass in his hand, squeezing and pulling Tony’s hips closer.

Off balance, Tony moved his hands from his sides, catching himself on Steve and his very, _very_ firm pectorals. Reciprocating, Tony placed his hands on the flat planes of muscle, rubbing his thumbs across the cloth covered nipples and drawing a groan out of the Captain.

Keeping one hand in place, Tony drew the other up the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him down until their lips met. A deep rumble came from Steve’s chest, another groan, as Tony met his lips with his own. Taking advantage of the now open mouth, his tongue swept across Steve’s teeth before rubbing against the soldier’s own.

Tony smirked into the kiss, licking into Steve’s mouth whilst rubbing his thumb against the super soldier’s perky nipples. A moan slipped out of Steve’s mouth, and he thrust his hips forward, pulling Tony in to rub their clothed dicks together. He built up a steady rhythm, matching the pace of Tony’s tongue and thumb.

After returning a few thrusts, enjoying the glorious friction that came from rutting up against another hard cock, even clothed, Tony grabbed the hair at the base of Steve’s neck and pulled him back, their lips separating with an obscene, wet sound. “You want this right, ‘cause now would be a good time to tell me if this is gonna put a damper on the team. It’d be a hell of a prob-”

Tony’s words were drowned out as his lips were again covered by Steve’s own supple ones. Pulling back to let Tony catch his breath, Steve smiled smugly down at the shorter man, his eyes tinged with affection. “I don’t think this will be a problem, Tony. In fact, I’m looking forward to it.”

With that, Steve pushed his hips forward again, pulling Tony towards him from his hipsforcing their erections against each other. Tony gasped at the feeling, before returning his hands to Steve’s clothed body.

“Well in that case, you need to take these off.” Tony’s hands ran from Steve’s shoulders down his abs to his hips.

Tony’s hands moved back up to the button-down Steve had donned for the day, swiftly unfastening it, exposing more of Steve’s chest and throat with each button undone. Steve’s hands gripped Tony’s hips, surely hard enough to leave marks, as the billionaire genius flattened his hands onto Steve’s abdomen, grazing the muscles from his navel to his nipples, before flicking the erect buds.

This time a gasp escaped Steve’s lips, and Tony repeated the action, earning him a full body shudder from the super soldier. A chuckle escaped Tony’s lips as he continued to flick and thumb the stiffening nubs.

“Sensitive, are we, Captain?” he murmured in Steve’s ear, before moving to suck a line down his jaw. Slowly his lips moved down the column of his throat, mouth leaving red marks as he made his descent.

Steve was trembling where he stood as Tony’s mouth closed around a nipple, moist and unbearably hot. Using his now free hand, Tony pushed the shirt off Steve’s shoulders, hanging from his elbows as his hands remained as they were, gripping Tony. With a finesse that spoke of experience, Tony deftly unbuckled Steve’s belt, pulling it free from the loops, before bring his hand to the button of the soldier’s trousers, the other still pinching a swollen nipple.

All too quickly, Steve’s trouser button was undone and his fly lowered. He reached up to grab at more of Tony, and his arms caught on his shirt. With a growl, Steve pushed his arms back and chest forward to slide his arms free from their cotton prison. His arms came forward, gripping Tony by the waist, feeling the ripple of muscles underneath skin as the two men continued to undulate against each other. Tony grazed the nipple with his teeth, as Steve lifted an arm to grip his hair and push Tony’s face closer to his chest, another groan falling from his lips. He switched to the other nipple, freeing his other hand to push down the trousers, letting them fall to Steve’s knees.

Steve roamed his hands across the expanse of Tony’s back, feeling the soft skin against his palms. Grabbing Tony’s hair again, he pulled him back up to his mouth, kicking off his pants at the same time.

Tony’s hands roved across Steve’s back, running along strong muscles down to sharp hip bones and finishing their descent inside Steve’s tighty whities to grip his firm ass. Steve pushed back into the grip, and Tony’s fingers dipped into his crack.

“Wow, Captain, you’re big everywhere. I wonder…” Hands pushed further down, grabbing at toned thighs and easing the tight fabric down. Looking down, Tony smirked like the cat who ate the canary. “Yep, even here.”

Steve swallowed at the hungry look in Tony’s eyes, bringing his hands back to Tony’s hips to thumb at the waistband of the briefs, before sliding them down as Tony’s pupils dilated further.  

“I’m gonna have to hit that later, but first,” Tony’s hands moved back towards his crack, rubbing just slightly. “Is this gonna be okay?” he queried.

Steve ran a hand over Tony’s jaw, his goatee tickling his palm. “I think I can work with that,” he said before pulling him in for another kiss, drawing a moan from the genius.

Tony’s hands moved from the soldier’s crack to his hips, guiding him towards the bed. Steve let himself be led backwards as they kissed, until the edge of the bed hit the back of his knee.  Gripping Tony’s shoulders, he sat down and lay back, pulling the genius on top of himself.

“Eager are we big guy.” Steve eyed Tony warily as the smaller man’s eyes lit up, a mischievous grin gracing his face. “Well not the big guy, you’re not Thor.  Although his muscles do seem much more defined than yours. Also seem to have a lot more bank for your buck. I wonder-“ 

Steve covered Tony’s mouth with a hand, muffling the genius. “Tony, don’t bring up our teammates if you want to have sex,” Steve commanded using his ‘I am the team leader’ voice. Tony shivered as he hovered above the super soldier.  

Lowering his head, Tony brought his tongue to Steve’s sternum, dragging it up to Steve’s ear and drawing another moan from the soldier. “I’ll just have to not bring them up then,” he murmured against Steve’s ear, licking the shell before moving backward.

Reaching over to his bedside, he pulled open the top drawer and grabbed the lube and a condom, throwing the bottle beside him on the bed and retaining the other in his hand.

“Now Cap, seeing as you have your superior immune system and don’t possess a womb, to the best of my knowledge,” he waved the condom before Steve’s face, “Yes or no to an easy clean up?”

Steve look up at Tony’s hopeful face as he waited for answer. Making his decision, Steve lifted an arm to grab the condom from Tony’s fingers, holding it in front of Tony’s face before throwing it off the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Tony. “I think we can just clean up in the shower later,” Steve commented, solemn in his tone, but eyes sparkling suggestively.

Tony’s face gained its increasingly common grin, “Ah yes, less waste that way. We can even conserve water if we take a shower together.”

He leaned back, taking in the sight of Steve’s heaving chest and blown pupils, before quickly instructing him to ‘turn over’, running his hand over the soldier’s abs to watch them contract into hard planes.

Tony lifted himself from where he was straddling Steve, allowing him to roll over. Once he had, the genius’ hands ran down, pressing against tense shoulder muscles, sliding down to grab at his ass, before running back up to Steve’s shoulders, kneading the muscles.

“Just relax, Captain.”

Tony brought his thumbs down Steve’s back, pressing hard into the muscles framing his spine. They finally came to rest just above his buttocks, and Tony brought his hands further down to grip them, squeezing them,

“Perfect down here as well, aren’t you Stevie?” Tony said with a small grin gracing his lips.

Tony directed Steve onto his hands and knees after he released the firm globes of his ass to grab the lube beside him, generously lathering the fingers of his right hand with the slick substance. Left hand returning to Steve’s left cheek, Tony pulled it aside to reveal that tight little hole again.

Without warning Steve, Tony brought his first finger up to the hole, and swirled it around the rim. Steve tensed before relaxing, pushing back minutely into the motion. Understanding the unspoken consent, Tony pressed his finger in slowly . He wiggled his finger around, feeling the smooth walls of Steve’s ass.

He withdrew his finger until it almost slipt free entirely, before plunging it back, a little faster than before. With each thrust, Tony rotated his wrist, loosening the tight ring of muscleSteve, pushed back into each movement a bit more each time, trying hard to stay relaxed.

On his next thrust, Tony crooked his finger upward, rubbing against Steve’s prostate lightly. The blond gave out a large groan, pushing his ass back even harder and his face into the bed.

“Fuck, what was that?” Steve gasped out, turning his head to see Tony’s grin.

“That, oh Captain, my captain, was your prostate.” Tony repeated the motion, smile widening as Steve closed his eyes and pushed back in response. He continued this for a few more thrusts, before adding a second finger, making sure to press harder on the small bundle of nerves on the returning thrust. Steve didn’t flinch at the addition of the second finger, but his whole body shook, and he pushed his ass back harder onto Tony’s hand, gripping the bedsheets tightly.

Soon, Steve was taking three fingers, and his prostate was taking such an assault that he kept twitching with each thrust. Tony’s left hand was grabbing his thigh, and squeezing along the tense muscle, even as Steve’s rim was relaxing around his fingers.

Tony added a forth finger easily, thrusting a few time, before deeming Steve to be ready. The solder’s cock was steadily dripping pre-cum onto the bed from the previous stimulation, leaving a wet patch. Tony open the lube onehanded, before pouring more lube over his right hand. He ran his hand over his stiff member a few time to get it slick, before reaching around Steve to grab his cock and give it a few pulls, lube mixing with pre-cum.

“Hurry up, Tony,” Steve groan, breathing hard, his head turned behind him to look at Tony, even as he thrust into the other man’s fist.  He groaned out as he pushed his ass back, so that Tony’s dick rubbed against him, spreading slick lube across the cheeks.

Tony chuckled a little before lining up his cock with Steve’s hole. He paused for a moment to admire his cockframed by Steve’s pink rim, before slowly thrusting in. Steve tensed impossibly tight for a moment, Tony holding his breath at the strong walls gripped his dick, before letting out a shuddering breath and relaxing back into Tony’s movement. After that little hiccup, Tony continued his his earlier pause, until he settled against Steve’s ass, balls pressing against his rim.

Tony just waited there, enjoying the feeling of his cock being gripped by a slick, warm hole. It was kind of awe inspiring as he looked down at where they were joined. Tony was inside Captain America. His childhood hero. Or nemesis, depending on what age he was referring to.

Impatient, Steve twisted around to Steve let a small smile appear on his face, enjoying Tony’s unexpected wonder at his ass, before it settled into a smirk. Steve clenched around him twice in quick succession, enjoying the choked expression .

Tony turned to face Steve, seeing a smirk on his lips. Taking it as a challenge, Tony looked Steve right in the eye as he slowly pulled, withdrawing until just the head was inside, before slamming back in, Steve’ body rocking with the motion.

Tony kept up his brutal pace, changing angles intermittently until Steve’s whole body shook with pleasure at the next thrust. Knowing he hit the spot, Tony kept up his angle, pushing into Steve’s ass as he pushed back just as hard, practically bruising his hipbones with the impact. Each thrust accompanied by grunts and groans from both men.

Hands gripped Steve’s hips tightly, even as Steve made fists in the bedsheets and pushed back from his forearms to gain some leverage against Tony’s thrusts. Tony tighten his thighs, trying to keep his knees in place on the soft sheets. Hips slapped against Steve’s ass, creating a loud smacking sound with each thrust and spreading the smeared lube across Tony’s hips and lower abdomen.

Tony grunted with his next thrust, readjusting his grip to reach around Steve’s hips to grab at his dick.

“Ungh, Tony, I’m close,” Steve groaned out on Tony’s next thrust, pushing his hips into the inventor’s grip.

Tony, hearing this, picking up the pace of his thrusts, left hand digging into the solder’s hip, carving his hipbones even further into Steve’s buttocks with each thrust. His right hand pumped Steve’s cock to the same rhythm, twisting his wrist with each motion.

Steve moaned as the friction on his cock combined with the battery of his prostate pushed him over the edge. He came, , making the wet spot even bigger, his arms collapsing leaving his ass in the air. Tony shouted out a loud “fuck” before he climaxed, spilling himself inside the warm cavern. He crumpled onto Steve’s back before rolling off to stare at the ceiling, basking in the afterglow.

Slowly Steve turned over and gathered Tony in his arms, not caring for the mess they had made. Lying there, held by Steve, Tony felt more than heard the small chuckle the super soldier gave. Looking up from where he was nestled into Steve’s chest, Tony raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You realise that you called me Steve earlier, right?”

Tony gaze narrowed, before he gave up the act and rolled his eyes, relaxing into his grip again.

“Don’t expect it too often,” Tony mumbled, tucking his head back down. Steve just tighten his arms and smiled. “And you’re doing the laundry. It’s your stupid dog.”

* * *

Behind the door Steve had closed, a small pup let out a soft whine as the sounds inside died down. When he received no response, he settled down by the door, waiting for the occupants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos! And maybe subscribe – I never really know whether I will create a sequel or not. Hope you enjoyed that! Comments are greatly appreciated and make me glow with giddiness (like, I literally stop what I’m doing and giggle whenever I see someone appreciate my dirty writing). 
> 
> For any that care, I started writing this thinking about the puppy I was about to get. I now have said puppy, who is no longer a puppy, because this took me forever to publish. His name is Mishael Handraniel (google how to pronounce Mishael, it’s Hebrew.) Anyway, we just call him Misha. 10 points to the house of the winner’s choice who can guess why he’s called that. If anyone wants to know what I mean by a white ball of fluff, look up Japanese Spitz.
> 
> If I missed any tags, let me know and I’ll add them as necessary.  
> Also if there are any glaring errors.


End file.
